Unbroken Destiny
by morganaqueen
Summary: The friendship of Morgana and Godric Gryffindor and the story behind the sorting hat.


The first time they met is when she goes to the druids after she starts showing magic. They are about the same age. He helps with her ankle, makes sure she is alright, gives her food to eat. She thanks him. This was the last thing she expected from a druid.

"What is your name?" She ask him, sitting up as best she could as he worked on her ankle.

"Godric, m'lady." He knows how to act like a gentleman.

"Morgana." She smiles at him, thanking him for his help.

He returns her smile before standing up and leaving the tent. She doesn't see him the rest of the time she is there.

Their second meeting is when she is still in Camelot. It had been a few months since she went to his people for help. He was arrested for being a druid and thrown into the dungeons. A crime worthy of death in the eyes of the king. A crime that she doesn't think is a crime at all. Magic isn't a crime. It is gift. Something that one does not choose. It chooses you. She helps him escape from his cell that night. There is no way she can stand back and watch anymore innocent people die. Anymore people like her die.

He is surprised when he sees her, the woman he had helped once. It is time for her to repay him for the help he had given her. She gives him a bag of food and a few coins.

"Be safe sir." She whispers to him as they enter the forest that surrounds the city. She doesn't want to see him back in that cell again.

"Thank you my lady," He bows to her.

"Morgana, sir." She saved his life after all. They can be on first name bases.

"Godric." He kisses her hand before retreating into the safety of the trees.

The third and last time they met she is no longer in Camelot. Morgause is dead and Morgana is an out cast wanting her revenge against her brother. He doesn't recognize her as the girl who came to their camp or as the girl who saved him. This Morgana is full of hate and it saddens his heart to see her like this.

He stumbles upon her shack one day as he is heading north to meet a few friends. She is collecting firewood when he sees her. The black she wears doesn't look good on her. It pales her skin too much for his likening. She should be dressed in silks and colors.

"My lady," He bows to her. It is clear she is no longer a lady but he still uses her title.

"Godric," Her eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't think I would see you again."

"Or I you." At least not like this. He didn't think she would become like this.

"Are the druids near?" She ask, looking around as if she thinks she will see them.

"It is just I. I'm heading north. A few of us plan to start a school." A school for people like them. That way no more of them have to die for what they are.

"A school? For magic?" She knows the answer already but wants to hear it from him. It is something she wishes she would have thought of.

"Of course." He nods, telling her more about this idea. About the houses, the other founders, the castle. Her eyes light up in excitement. Maybe there is hope for her yet. "You can come if you wish."

She thinks about the offer. She could help people like her. People with the gift of magic. Help them not be afraid of what they are. There could be a whole house named after her. Pendragon. At the thought of the house and the name she shakes her head. It isn't a house at a school she wants. It is a throne and a crown. Only when she is queen of this land can magic fully be accepted.

"A school is your dream. Your destiny. Not mine. The gods have other plans for me." She thanks him anyway. She gathers up some food for him, a cloak, and a traveling hat.

"Here. For your journey. I hope your school goes well." She hands him the food, puts the cloak around him, and the hat on his head.

"Thank you, m'l...Morgana." He kisses her hand and bows to her one last time.

"You are welcome, Godric." She kisses his cheek and watches him go.

He hears about the deaths of Mordred and Arthur. About the death of Morgana Le Fay. It doesn't really surprise him. She aimed too high. It wasn't her destiny to be queen of Camelot. Maybe things could have gone differently if she had came with him. If he would have pulled her out of the darkness before it consumed her whole being.

She did help with the school without knowing it. It is the hat that she gave him that he pulls off his head and that they enchant to sort the students into the houses. It is the only thing he can think to do to help with the memory of Le Fay. He tries not to think of the darkness that filled her but of the love that she once had. It is the least he can do for her.


End file.
